


Peaches & Herb

by tftbfm



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tftbfm/pseuds/tftbfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muppet and Baghead reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & Herb

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere in season 2. bighead still lives in the hacker hostel, because erlich 'so graciously' let him stay there (richard missed him and annoyed erlich into letting him stay)
> 
> also my tumblr is cornfucker

"Here comes a special boy!" Richard yelled, seeing his best friend coming into the house after a week of not seeing him.

Nelson immediately erupted with laughter, spitting some of his soda back into his own cup and dropping his keys on the floor. Whenever it had been a while since the pair had seen each other, Richard would yell that phrase at his friend, knowing it always made him laugh. Making Nelson/Bighead laugh was one of Richard's favorite things. "Here I am," Nelson said, cleaning off the excess soda that had splashed on his face with his sleeve. 

Richard picked up the keys that dropped and shoved them back into Nelson's hoodie pocket.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, anytime. How was the Hooli retreat?"

"Fuckin' weird. You ever have to watch dolphins and then write down their 'leadership qualities'?"

"Uh, can't say that I have, Bighead."

"Well, the dude dolphins kept nailing each other. Gavin said that it was admirable that they were willing to try something new. Freaked me out."

Richard let out a small laugh. "I missed you, dude." 

With a quiet thunk, Nelson's large head was resting on Richard's chest. "Missed you, too." Richard wrapped his amazingly long arms around his friend he'd missed a weird amount over the last week. Nelson wasn't so good with words, but if he was, he'd tell Richard that he missed him a 'weird amount' too. The two were pretty 'weird' with each other. It was obvious to everyone in the house that there was something between the two, but Jared had a mandatory meeting where he threatened everyone into not saying anything. The only way that he could get them to not make fun of the men figuring themselves out was to threaten them with a mandatory team building retreat similar to the one Nelson had just partook in. 

Neither of them were at the point where they'd say it out loud, but they knew that if they held onto the hug any longer someone might come out of nowhere and call them gay. They could've stayed there for a bit longer. Richard was like a giant supportive stick, and Nelson was like a teddy bear that was a foot shorter than the stick. The two parted, Nelson staring up at his long time best friend, observing how dark the circles under his eyes were. 

"Christ, Richard, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just tired."

"When's the last time you slept?" Nelson asked, taking a huge sip of soda, looking a little defeated when he realized it would be the last from this cup. Richard was amazed at how quickly he could plow through sodas. So amazed that he didn't realize he was staring at his friend's lips for a little bit too long. He squinted to make it look like he was deep in thought.

"Two.. days?"

"C'mon, man." Nelson pouted a little bit and it made Richard feel guilty. 

"Three. But I napped a bit earlier." 

Richard watched as his friend walked into their bedroom. Most of the time Nelson passed out on a couch or at his desk, sometimes even on a raft out on the pool. He still kept all of his shit in their room, though. Even though he didn't spend much time in there, his half of the room had so much... stuff. Old Gamecube controllers, clothes, even a traffic cone. Richard didn't bother asking where he got this stuff, or when he had the time to bring it into the house. Richard walked into their room, seeing Nelson struggle to rip his Hooli nametag off. He read the nametag. It still read Baghead.

"You're still Baghead over there, huh?" Richard asked.

"Huh, yeah, I guess. I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't." Richard teased.

"Heeey..." Nelson faked being hurt, still attempting to rip off the nametag. It was pinned in four different places, Jesus Christ, dude. 

Richard walked over to Nelson and started trying to unfasten the safety pins. He was having a harder time with this than Nelson was. Their hands kept brushing against each other, both thinking they could get it faster than the other. Richard was trying to prove he could be a help to Nelson, because apparently helping take off a nametag was the best way to prove that he'd be a good boyfriend, or something. Nelson was just trying his best. Nelson took his hands off the nametag and let them fall to his sides before speaking the truth.

"It doesn't matter." 

"You'll stab yourself in your sleep if you fall asleep in that."

"I can change."

"What if you need this shirt later?" Richard asked. He was really hellbent on helping out his friend, showing that he was in fact useful.

"Dude."

"And- or what if- like- you can't get the nametag off, and then everyone's like, 'Who's this asshole? Why's he named Baghead? There's not a bag on his hea-"

"Richard." Nelson said, a bit more firm than usual. It took Richard aback a little bit. 

"What?" 

"Shh." Nelson leaned up and kissed his best friend. It was soft and lazy, mostly to get Richard to shut the damn hell up about his nametag. When he pulled back, Richard's muppet eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"Only dreams now." Nelson said, before the two of them started laughing, small smiles on their faces, both laughing about how it was so easy for Nelson to diffuse any tension with a few words. Richard's usually pale face was now a bit pink. Nelson was a little bit more giggly around Richard than usual. Richard's hands were still fumbling with Nelson's nametag as they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"I am so, so proud of you." Jared said, a hand over his heart. 

"But not as proud as I." Erlich smiled, being genuine for once, not that anyone could tell.

Richard puked on the floor.


End file.
